Alla Fine di Primavera
by Mitoia D
Summary: Birthday fic for Mukuro! Saat kelopak Sakura berguguran dan melayang menyapa tanah, angin semilir yang lembut akan membisikkan ilusi padanya, Tsunayoshi. Chrome Dokuro juga merasakannya. Gomen telat publish...


_**For my beloved beloved mist...**_

Ya ampun, musim semi sudah hampir berakhir.

Ya, festival hanami-nya sudah selesai. Bunga sakura yang mekar dengan mempesona itu sudah berterbangan dan mulai menyapa bumi. Pohonnya yang tadinya seperti gulali pink yang sangat manis berangsur menjadi kurus, berubah menjadi onggokan kayu kusam yang menunggu musim semi datang lagi. Ya, tahun depan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang gadis berjalan di antara deretan pohon yang gugur itu. Ungu tua rambutnya yang berkilau menyatu dengan merah jambu sakura yang berguguran. Terdengar suara hak sepatu boot-nya. Rambut nappo-style gadis itu tertiup angin dan bergoyang-goyang riuh rendah. Rok hijau tuanya yang pendek itupun ikut tergoyang-goyang karena angin sejuk musim semi. Yang sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir.

Gadis itu berhenti. Dan seketika langit di sekitarnya menjadi indigo. Tanah mulai retak dan ia melayang di tengah langit gelap itu. Dan tetap, terbangan kelopak bunga menghiasi gelapnya langit itu. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Trident panjang emas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya diacungkannya ke depan. Aura indigo yang samar-samar seperti kabut keluar dari tempatnya berpijak...maksudnya bawah kakinya.

Gadis itu masih memejamkan mata.

"Mukuro-sama..."

**. . . . .**

**Alla Fine di Primavera**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfiction (c) Mitoia Cavallone.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Akira Amano.

**. . . . .**

Pagi.

Burung-burung berkicau riang seperti biasanya. Ini adalah akhir musim semi. Terus terang, tak biasanya pagi sedamai ini.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menatap jendela dengan senyuman, hari ini sangat damai, santai dan hangat.

Ke mana perginya para pembuat ribut itu?

.

.

.

Pagi.

Angin segar menari-nari riang dari balik jendela. Membuat pemuda itu malas untuk menyapa dunia.

Hari ini begitu sepi dan damai, apakah ini semua hanya mimpi?

Tsunayoshi membetulkan selimutnya lagi.

.

.

.

Chrome Dokuro sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke SMP Kokuyou ketika kedua temannya, yang tak bisa dipisahkan itu, menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang gedung bekas Rumah Sakit Kokuyou itu.

Hari ini ia agak pusing, teringat mimpinya semalam.

Mimpi tentang masa lalunya, saat ia dipanggil di dalam ilusi.

"Nagi..."

Oleh Rokudou Mukuro.

.

.

.

Ternyata para makhluk-makhluk ribut itu tidak pergi. Baru mencoba untuk menarik selimut kembali, sang hitman nomor satu sudah menendang perutnya dengan...ya, kau tahu sendiri kekuatannya seperti apa.

"Awww...Reborn!"

"Ucapkan selamat pagi pada dunia, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi terdiam. Dilepasnya selimut yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk bernyaman-nyaman sekali lagi. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah menyambar handuk dan gelas berisi sikat gigi dan pasta gigi.

Hari ini ada sesuatu yang aneh, apa ya?

.

.

.

Chrome Dokuro tidak akan pernah lupa akan hari itu . Di mana nasibnya terselamatkan. Di mana ia bisa merasakan kehidupan sekali lagi. Merasakan angin semilir yang numpang lewat menerpa tubuhnya, mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu dan ceria, melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan... Ia tak menyangka bisa merasakan semua ini lagi.

Karena orang itu.

Ia terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang menyelamatkan dan memperpanjang hidupnya sampai sekarang.

Dan ia tak akan pernah lupa.

Hari itu...

...dan juga tanggal ini.

.

.

.

Kedua temannya, Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi, melihat tingkah laku Tsunayoshi dengan canggung.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada otaknya hari ini. Coba kita cek.

"Jyuudaime, ada apa? Kok murung begitu?"

Tsunayoshi tertawa. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Gokudera-kun! Hanya perasaanku sedikit aneh hari ini..."

"Kau sakit, Tsuna?"

"Ti-tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto-kun!"

Aneh. Perasaan ini...

Apa ya?

.

.

.

Ya ampun. Angin musim semi hari ini benar-benar memanjakan tubuh.

Membuat mata ingin selalu terpejam.

Bahkan, Chrome Dokuro yang sedang melihat kelopak Sakura berguguran dari balik jendela kelas bisa merasuk ke dunia lain.

Mimpi. Mimpi itu lagi.

.

.

.

Intuisi Tsunayoshi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pohon Sakura di halaman belakang SMP Namimori..."

Mungkin ia harus ke sana sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Chrome Dokuro tersentak. Untung gurunya tidak tahu ia ketiduran.

Hari ini tanggal 9 Juni.

Chrome tahu persis hal itu.

Dan ia segera memikirkan, apa yang akan dilakukannya seusai pelajaran sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

**Bel yang menandakan pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai berbunyi. Saatnya untuk pulang. Anak-anak SMA berhamburan di koridor-koridor kelas, menuju satu tempat yang sama: gerbang sekolah.**

"Jyuudaime, ayo kita pulang!"

Dan tralala, di belakang si kepala gurita itu ada lelaki ganteng yang memegang tongkat baseball. Entah di mana ia menyimpan tongkat baseball itu.

"Eng... Gokudera-kun, bisa pulang sendiri? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dulu."

Gokudera Hayato, nama lelaki berkepala gurita itu menggaruk-garuk kepala guritanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau Jyuudaime yang meminta... tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Chrome Dokuro berjalan sendirian.

Ia harus ke tempat Sakura itu...

.

.

.

Ada apa, dengan Sakura ini?

Tsunayoshi mendekatinya dan merasakan aura ilusi yang menjebaknya. Tapi, ia tidak ada.

Aura_nya_ memang tidak ada.

.

.

Apa ya?

Errr...hari ini...tanggal...

9 Juni?

Hari...

.

.

.

"Mukuro-sama..."

.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omodetou..."

.

.

.

"...Mukuro."

- F I N -

* * *

**Hai semuanya!**

**Mitoia-chan kembali lagi.**

**Saya cuma mau nyumbang oneshot super geje dan ngga niat bikin ini, maaf ya gejenya kelewatan. Saya tahu, dari depan ultah dan Muku-tannya kurang masuk, malah Muku-tan ngga diungkit jauh-jauh hari. Aduh nista banget, mana paragrafnya ultra irit lagi.**

**Buat para author KHR, maafkan saya yang sudah nyepam dengan nista di fandom ini.**

**Dan buat Muku-tan, buon compleanno! *pyuk-pyuk Muku-tan***

**...err , itu cuma ilusimu saja kok.**


End file.
